Holly's Woods
by emmydisney17
Summary: Co-authored with White Moon Falcon Ninja. Since she lost her family, young Holly Hobbie has been living in the forest for quite a long time, but on her tenth birthday Mother Nature predicts the return of a dangerous dragon named Smaug, the evil dragon who almost destroyed the forest before and will awaken again to finish what he started, but not if Holly and company stop him first.


**Holly's Woods**

 **Prologue**

It all began years ago at the edge of the dark forest as the stars twinkled high in the sky and the harmonious sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking echoed in the darkness while firefly lights flickered on and off randomly. The campers were all fast asleep as some snored and others just breathed softly but one little child was having trouble falling asleep. She was a little girl with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and was wearing a bright pink nightdress while clutching her teddy bear tightly. Her name was Holly Hobbie (Holly Hobbie and Friends) and she was only two years old and she couldn't sleep.

She tried to wake up her mother so she'd read her another story but her mother was so deep in sleep that she couldn't register her daughter's pushing and poking. Suddenly Holly noticed something move outside the tent and became curious. Due to her father forgetting to zip the tent up all the way, Holly pushed her way out of the tent's opening and looked outside to see what it was.

There digging through the scraps of food was a red fox named Vic (The Little Fox) who was sniffing and picking through things to look for food. The fox stopped when he smelled something strange and turned to see young little Holly waddling up to him with a smile on her face as she cooed "Hi Doggie!"

Due to being young, she couldn't tell similar animals apart from another and due to the fox resembling a dog, it was only natural that she'd assume he was a dog. Vic snarled angrily in hopes of scaring the human away, instead the child wrapped her arms around the fox and cooed as she snuggled into his fur.

Vic snarled and pulled away from the girl, making her fall flat onto the ground with a thud. Holly got up and began to sniffle and sob sadly. Vic quickly began to feel guilty over his actions and gently nudged the girl to comfort her. Holly cooed and hung on to Vic's neck, allowing him to pick her up happily and he walked off.

Holly dropped her teddy bear and began to fallow the fox deep into the forest. Vic was halfway to his den when he realized Holly was fallowing him and tried to get the child to return to the camp ground but the child refused to go back. She walked over to some bushes and ate the berries. She was about to eat some green berries when Vic pushed them away and shook his head. These berries were not safe to eat so he motioned for her to eat the blueberries instead. Holly grabbed some more and let out a burp, giggling the whole time as the fox smiled at her.

Holly suddenly felt sleepy as she yawned and Vic allowed her to climb onto his back to help bring her back to the camp... but by the time he got back all the humans were being loaded into trucks and taken away. The fox had no idea what was going on but from the way the humans were thrashing and trying to escape from the other humans he realized it meant one thing; hunters! However he never heard of hunters poaching humans before, but he knew that now that these mean humans have taken Little Holly's parents away and now she was all alone for he knew no one ever escaped from the poachers or hunters alive, not that he knew of anyway.

Vic quickly realized that the poor little thing was all alone and he didn't want any harm to come to the poor child, only a monster would be heartless enough to leave a child all alone and he was not a monster. With little choice he carried Holly all the way to his den.

Once his mate, a beautiful fox named Foxy (Also The Little Fox) saw the little girl she asked "Vic, where did you find that human?"

"She fallowed me," Vic said "And I saw some hunters take away their own kind, including her parents... I'm sad to say she's all alone now."

"But what are we going to do with a human?" Foxy asked "I'm due to have babies of our own soon and a human child might complicate things, unless we know how to care for both a litter of foxes and a human child."

Vic thought long and hard before he smiled and said "Unless we act for advice from Mother Nature!"

So he went out to seek advice from Mother Nature, a powerful being who ruled all of nature like a powerful kingdom. When the sun rose into the sky Vic returned with good news, she allowed the fox family to adopt Holly and bestow upon them the honor of choosing the godparents to their new human daughter so that they can help raise Holly as one big family, and Vic knew just who he had in mind... and from there our story begins.


End file.
